


Mama,mama!

by FlamingFlower68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Cuties, Dorks in Love, M/M, MamaSuga, PapaDai, hints about pairings, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day of training suddenly turned hectic when something slips out of Hinata's mouth .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama,mama!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,this is my first ever fanfiction . Ever . And so,I thought that I'd give this a shot . Now let's dive in !

SMACK !

The familiar sound of Hinata's spike rang all through the gym . It was a normal sunny day,the Karasuno volleyball team were having their usual training,as they always did,after school . " Nice spike,Shouyo ! " Nishinoya complimented him as he gave him a hard pat to his back . " ACK ! " Hinata coughed from the impact of the pat . 

Meanwhile,Kageyama stood a few steps away,glaring at Nishinoya's back . Hinata,who was talking animatedly with Nishinoya about several random subjects,didn't notice his boyfriend's heated glare that was on his senpai . At the same time,Suga saw the glare and gave a soft laugh at the scene .

" Maa maa ~ Let's all calm down now,okay? Though that was a very nice spike,Hinata. " Suga gave a positive comment as usual due to him being the team's mothe-- I mean,main supporter . Hinata turned to his senpai and gave a bright grin " Thanks,Mama ! "

Then,in that moment,everyone was stunned into silence . ".. Eh? " was the intelligent response from Suga . " Pfft.. AHAHAHA ! " Nishinoya and Tanaka,who recovered from their shock,laughed loudly,so loud that the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the whole gym . The both of them rolling on the floor as they laughed their hearts out .

Hinata,who was one the verge of dying from embarassment, hide his blushing face in his hands " Oh god.. " he looked up at Suga with big,fat tears in his eyes " S-Suga-san,I d-didn't mean it ! P-Please forgive me ! " He wailed,resulting in a situation where Suga had to comfort him " H-Hinata ! I-It's fine,really ! Don't cry,please ! " he tried,failing,to comfort the young decoy .

A few steps away,Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sniffling their laughter with their hands and Asahi,sadly,also found this amusing as he gave Nishinoya a hand " I think that's enough,Yuu.. " he told Nishinoya but the libero only laughed harder " But Asahi ! That was funny ! " he grinned .

Daichi,on the other hand,was still in shock . As well as Kageyama . Both males were staring at their respective boyfriends,still in a daze . Suga,who had managed to calm Hinata down,turned to Daichi " Daichi ! You didn't help me at all ! " He pouted as he hugged Hinata close to his chest,the younger still in slight trauma . 

Nishinoya had other plans though " If Suga is the Mama,does that mean that Daichi is the Papa? " He said with a cheeky grin . The gym erupted with laughter yet again. Suga,who seemed to be in a teasing mood,joined in " Only if Takeda-sensei and the Coach are the grandparents ~ " the laughter grew in volume now,even Takeda-sensei joined in . " WHAT ?! " was the reaction they got from Coach Ukai,who stood next to Takeda-sensei . " That's it ! Back to training with you rascals or you'll be getting extra training tomorrow ! " he yelled to them .

That broke the chain of laughter and everyone got back to practice feeling alittle scared from Coach Ukai's threat . By the time the two managers,who left to retrieve some towels and water bottles,came back,the team was training harder than before with high spirits . " Did.. we miss something ? " asked the blonde manager " Apparently we did . " said the older manager.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that ! I hope you all enjoyed this short fic that may or may not have contained very poor grammar or spelling.. I welcome warm reviews and critictism. Well now,bye !


End file.
